


Голод

by Psychonavt



Category: Barkskins (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Madness, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychonavt/pseuds/Psychonavt
Summary: Сын ирокезского вождя оказывается в лесу в компании своего персонального демона.
Relationships: Renardette&Ratahsénthos
Kudos: 2





	Голод

…Он шевелит палкой полено в костре, чувствуя, как глаза демона, сидящего у него за спиной, сверлят в его коже, мясе и костях дыры. Не такие, какие остаются от ножа или от когтей, или от пуль из тех самых пистолетов, которые они жаждали получить. Сейчас он не понимает, зачем они были нужны — почему так хотелось ощутить тяжесть, гладкость и холод покорно лежащей в ладони смерти. Зачем? Он ведь и так умел убивать, и сейчас умеет… 

Но не может. 

…Он собирается убить ее в лесу, когда видит отсветы пожара в ее блекло-голубых глазах. Они напоминают ему застывшие лужи у берега озера, втиснутые в мерзлую землю следы копыт, покрытые хрусткой, тонкой и хрупкой коркой. Он раздавил бы их подошвой, растер бы в грязную жижу, наслаждаясь каждым движением собственного тела. 

Если бы не боялся ее больше, чем самой смерти. 

…Когда она спит, прижавшись спиной к его боку или уткнувшись носом ему в грудь, он представляет, как сжимает пальцами ее тонкое, белое, хлипкое, слабое горло, и позвонки ломаются один за другим. Крошатся, протыкая кожу, хрустят, как хрустят на его зубах звериные кости, исходят вкусным мозгом, разливаются на языке солоноватой кровью. Мышцы его подрагивают, как у сидящего в засаде зверя, а рот наполняется горячей вязкой слюной. Он, осторожно двинув головой, ищет в ночном воздухе ее теплый и горький запах, к которому примешивается, отравляя, едва заметный привкус тления. Ее кровь брызжет из рваных ран, заливая его глаза за закрытыми веками, стекает по его лицу, липнет к рукам, и он улыбается и лежит неподвижно, впитывая в себя ее смерть. 

Боясь потревожить ее неосторожным движением или слишком громким вдохом. 

…Иногда он думает, что, сумей он узнать ее имя, все было бы по-другому. Он знает многих демонов, населяющих леса или воды, летящих вместе с порывами осеннего ветра, выходящих из темноты на закате, но ни на одного из них она не похожа. Он думает, что, возможно, это демон из тех, что принесли с собой проклятые белые, и тогда холодная, сырая, гнилая оторопь поднимается из самого его живота к горлу, застилает глаза туманной пеленой, выедает их болотной гнилью. Он вспоминает мертвецов в черных одеждах, думает, думает-думает-думает, но впервые за все прожитые зимы не знает, не может понять, как поступить. Если бы он знал ее имя, возможно, ему помогли бы шаманы, но она всегда смотрит на него и молчит. 

Она молчит и улыбается. 

…Он не смог убить ее тогда, на залитой кровью поляне. Она помешала ему прикончить проклятого англичанина — встала перед ним, глядя прямо ему в глаза, и его внутренности охватило таким холодом, будто ему вспороли живот и набили внутрь озерного льда. Он остановился, вздернув руку с зажатым в ладони ножом, а потом все происходило будто само собой. Звук неловких, шаркающих шагов, затаенное дыхание, гремящее у него в ушах водой по камням, шелест юбок, звук шагов, дыхание, шелест, шелест, шелест, шелест… Он идет, то и дело оборачиваясь на пустой лагерь, он надеется, что кто-нибудь окликнет его, что в мертвой — жуткой — тишине раздастся хоть какой-нибудь звук, что будет кто-то, кроме нее. Что остался еще кто-то, кроме нее и него. 

Но никого больше нет, и никогда не будет. 

…Они постоянно идут, уходят все дальше и дальше в лес, и каждый час, каждую минуту он собирается убить ее, но не может дождаться удобного момента. Сейчас, возле этой красной сосны, или лучше у того камня, нет, не теперь, подождать, пока пересекутся звериные тропы, подождать доброго места, подождать удобного момента, подождать, пока… 

Пока не перестанут так трястись руки, и не высохнет холодный пот, стекающий по спине. 

…К вечеру того дня он понимает, что заблудился. Будто они уже не в его родных лесах, а в каких-то совсем других, незнакомых, и воздух другой, и хвоя под ногами шелестит по-другому, и по-другому свистит ветер в ветвях, и вкус у воды изменился, будто к ней подмешали крови. Он стоит, беспомощно оглядываясь по сторонам. Ему кажется, что стволы кружат вокруг него, смыкаясь ловчей сетью, тени вьются и льнут к его ногам, а в ее глазах — блекло-голубых тусклых болотцах — вспыхивают желтые искры. Он привычно сжимает нож в ладони, делая шаг по направлению к ней, и тогда она улыбается ему. Ему хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы понять: нельзя отнимать у нее ее слабое, хрупкое, смертное тело, иначе она никогда не оставит его в покое. Иначе он не будет видеть и слышать ее, но присутствие ее останется неотступным. Иначе он не успеет найти способа от нее избавиться. Иначе он проиграет, потому что не сможет сражаться с демоном — а до тех пор, пока демон заперт в хлипком теле девчонки, он остается сильнее. 

Они оба знают, что без него она не выживет, и что ей очень хочется жить. 

…Чем больше это осознание впитывается в его кровь и нервы, тем больше он заботится о ней и тревожится о том, чтобы ее тело оставалось невредимым и не пострадало ни от голода, ни от холода. Она умело обманывает его бдительность — так, что ему начинает казаться, что они неплохо ладят, и, может быть, этот демон хочет от него чего-то, что ему просто нужно сделать хорошо. Нужно дать ей что-то, чтобы освободиться. Нечто вроде договора, или, может быть, уступки — кто знает, вдруг белые демоны такие же, как их людские прихвостни. Он делает вид, что поверил ей. Они идут вдвоем целыми днями в полном молчании, останавливаются на привалы, он разводит костер, а потом уходит за добычей или достает припасы из заплечного мешка. Он замечает, что она мало ест, и заставляет ее есть больше, потому что кожа ее становится совсем белой и почти прозрачной, а губы сухими и синими. Он замечает, что ночами ей холодно, и однажды ложится так, чтобы закрыть ее от ветра, а перед рассветом, когда у него самого начинают неметь руки и ноги, она поворачивается и прижимается к нему всем телом. Тепло проникает сквозь его кожу и мясо глубоко внутрь, жгучее, больное, и он закусывает губы, потому что ему кажется, что она запустила руку ему в кишки и выворачивает их, наматывает на кулак, рвет, обмазывая их обоих дерьмом и кровью. Он мстит ей — мысленно, представляя себе, как убивает ее, как душит, как ломает ей шею и выковыривает глаза кончиком лезвия, как заталкивает ей в рот пальцы, разжимая мелкие острые зубы. Он не знает, слышит ли она его мысли и может ли чувствовать их, но знает, что ей нравится, когда он прижимает ее к себе крепче, так что она может спрятать холодный нос где-то у него под ключицей. 

Однажды он понимает, что привык к ее телу так, как к своему собственному, и это заставляет его гореть от ненависти, как в лихорадке. 

…Чем дальше они уходят и чем дольше спят ночами слишком близко друг к другу, тем чаще она приходит к нему в кошмарах. Он бежит от нее, спотыкаясь о корни и оскальзываясь на мокрых тропах, падает, расшибаясь о камни, и каждый раз просыпается с криком, видя над собой ее бледное лицо с легкой улыбкой и глазами, из которых на него смотрит, издеваясь, безымянное зло. Иногда он думает, что она сама смерть, но она куда страшнее смерти. Страшнее гнилых костей и медвежьих лап, страшнее пуль и отточенных лезвий, страшнее собачьих зубов и холодного камня. Она ужасна, и с каждым днем он чувствует себя все более жалким и обреченным. 

А ночи становятся все холоднее, и еды все меньше. 

…Он боится ее смерти больше, чем собственной. Если она выберется из своего тела, то освободится, и никто его от нее не спасет — вот все, что он теперь знает. Он мечется по затихшему лесу, ищет еду — любую еду, все, что удается раздобыть, найти, урвать, выдрать из-под земли. Он ищет и вырывает куски из собственного рта, только бы ела она, только бы не слабела от голода, только бы ее дыхание не становилось таким тихим и незаметным, что он вслушивается в него часами и не может из-за этого спать. Ему плохо, страшно, больно, и он теряет силы. Он знает, что, как только ослабеет, не сможет добывать еду и разводить костер, и тогда они умрут оба, бок о бок, прижавшись друг к другу, а его душа достанется ей на растерзание. Иногда он рыдает сквозь сжатые зубы от бессилия и думает, почему это случилось с ним, а не с теми англичанами, не с его отцом, не с его друзьями. Если бы он убил ее вовремя, опередил, если бы не пошел с ней, она не обрела бы над ним такую власть, а теперь уже ничего не поделаешь. Добраться бы до шаманов, или до колдунов белых — до колдунов, что прячутся за стенами и бьют в колокола, может, тогда он сумел бы от нее избавиться раньше, чем станет слишком поздно. Может… 

Но они уже давно зашли слишком далеко. 

…В один из дней он находит старую хижину и радуется так, будто с неба спустился сам Великий Дух и избавил его от напасти, следующей за ним след в след. Хибара с провалившейся крышей поросла мхом, но стены у нее еще крепкие. Красная сосна — старая, очень старая. Они перезимуют — да, перезимуют, потому что он разведет огонь, потому что будет охотиться, принесет мясо, да, много, много, много мяса, так, чтобы они оба заболели из-за того, что съели слишком много. Она смотрит на него все с той же улыбкой на растрескавшихся до глубоких кровавых полос губах, и ему кажется, что ее зубы удлинились и заострились, а желтые отблески в ее глазах больше не гаснут. 

Теперь у них есть, где спрятаться от холода, но нет еды. 

…Нет еды, нет еды, нет еды. Он умирает от голода, ему хочется есть, у него болит в пустом животе, и огонь уже не может его отогреть. В глазах постоянно пелена, будто летит снег, и ветер бросает его в лицо, мешая рассмотреть следы. Он прислушивается, но слышит только свист и шелест, и гул, будто где-то далеко река ломает лед, но знает, что до весны еще так далеко, что ее даже не получится представить. Он бродит по лесу день за днем, но ничего не находит и не приносит, и ее улыбка выжжена у него в глазах, в груди, в горле — в каждом вдохе и каждом ударе сердца, которое будто чует, что его скоро вырвут из груди. 

Однажды, окончательно отчаявшись, он говорит сам себе, что пошел бы на все — на все, лишь бы только закончился голод. 

…Путники приходят к ним утром после сильного снегопада, когда снег блестит на земле, на деревьях, на крыше их хижины так, что почти невозможно смотреть, и глаза слезятся. Они глупые — глупые, и у них есть еда, совсем немного еды, но достаточно, чтобы по телу разлилось жгучее, сладкое, болезненное наслаждение сытости. Они идут далеко, муж и жена, хороший охотник и красивая, сильная женщина, которая могла бы родить много детей. Он сидит у огня, глядя на рассыпающиеся угли, и думает, что уйдет с ними, встанет и уйдет — пусть она попробует догнать его, пусть попробует убить, пусть попробует. 

В ее глазах, скребущих взглядом его лицо, он видит отражение собственных мыслей и понимает, что без него она умрет от холода к утру. На несколько минут эта мысль наполняет его всепоглощающей радостью. 

…Он воет издыхающим зверем до тех пор, пока не срывает голос. Воет, грызет собственные руки, чтобы замолчать, и сладкий вкус человеческой крови наполняет его рот и катится вниз, в желудок, вместе с потоками безостановочно текущей слюны. Она стоит к нему спиной в платье, снятом с задушенной женщины, ее руки движутся медленно, но уверенно, когда она переворачивает покрытое коричневой корочкой, шипящее на огне мясо. Она напевает что-то — так, как напевают все женщины под луной, когда готовят еду, сытную, вкусную, жирную, истекающую аппетитным соком. Надолго, надолго, думает он, этого им хватит надолго, пока не прекратятся снегопады, и звери не выберутся из своих убежищ, и тогда, тогда они наедятся вдоволь, и им больше не будет холодно, и перестанет дергать болью руки и ноги, и десны перестанут кровоточить. Она откусывает от куска жареного мяса, насаженного на кончик лезвия, и улыбается. И тогда он улыбается ей в ответ, а потом ложится спать у огня, прижимая ее к себе и привычно вдыхая теплый горький запах с примесью крови и тления.


End file.
